


Demons

by Kittywicket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywicket/pseuds/Kittywicket
Summary: Greg and Mycroft trying to get together after Sherrinford.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Demons

"What do you want Sherlock. I have neither the time nor the energy for you today. Just leave me alone Sherlock. I have done as you demanded now I ask the same of you leave."

" mummy wants access to Eurus. "

"I am not overseeing Eurus now Sherlock, as you are only too well aware. Ask the board for access not me."

" they refused her access. Something about Eurus denying mummy and myself access. "

"I am aware of that yes. So what do you expect me to do."

" get mummy access to her daughter. "

"I can't do that Sherlock. Eurus now refuses all access to her as is her right. Things have changed at Sherrinford. Nothing I can do about that. Even if I could I wouldn't. Her choice not mine. Now leave."

" get mummy access. "

"No. Now leave before I have you removed."

"I would like to see you try Mycroft, you have never defended yourself against me you can't. Too frightened to see I don't care I never did. You serve one purpose only. Keeping me out of jail. So You will do as I say and get mummy off my back. "

"No Sherlock, I wont. Do your worst Sherlock. What ever can you do to me now you haven't done before. Break my arm, stab me. Oh I know poison me. You have done it all and I let you. But do you know something Sherlock. I don't care any more, both you and that woman have abused me for the last time. Let me give you a piece of news I told Eurus to refuse you access I arranged it all. I made sure she was granted at least that privilege. To determine who she allows to visit her. You know she talks Sherlock, she talks a lot now. Especially to her counsellor. The things you find out when you ask the correct questions. Astounding really. Perhaps you should ask Violet some questions Sherlock. I now refuse all and any attempts to contact me by any members of my family, you were the last one. I have now added you to that list. I too have been seeing a counsellor Sherlock, amazing what talking about things help with. Self esteem, confidence body disphoria. " 

Sherlocks head connects to Mycrofts nose as Anthea enters the office she picks up her pace and launches at Sherlock, knocking him to the ground. Security running into the office behind her. 

"Get that piece of shit in cuffs and out of here. Take him to interview room one lock him in. I will deal with him directly. Sit down sir. Let me see the damage. Enough is enough Sir. He needs to pay for his actions. We have it all on security footage audio as well. I am glad I persuaded you about that it comes in handy sometimes. Your nose is broken. Let me just reset it before you start to swell up. God I hate that sound. "

"Yes and I hate the feeling even more. Not the first time he has broken my nose but it will be the last. I can't do this any more Anthea. I just can't. I can handle any number of terrorist groups but I can't handle my own family."

"Famillies are hard work sir. Some of those terrorist groups should take lessons from your familly. They would learn an awful lot and not be so easily defeated either. Sir have you heard about the concept of found famillies. It gives the option of choosing who you class as family. It allows you to pick the people who love you as family. Sometimes that could include actual relatives that do care but it allows you to stop letting people who should love you but don't any further chance to continue hurting you. Sometimes you just need to ask that one person who loves you. I think you need to be brave sir. Ask him. Tell him. Grab the nettle and whatever other idiom you can think of. He will say yes sir, he tells you What he feels every time he looks at you. Make your own family together. While I tend to the trash here. He is no longer in your purview sir. I will take over that task your so called mother as well. Happy birthday to me I think. Oh and sir, I will block his, your mother's and fathers and John Watson's numbers. They won't be able to call you at all. All your security codes will also change. Time to update all your security. "

"Thank you Anthea. I think I will call and see if he wants to come to the Pall Mall apartment. They don't know about that apartment and they never will. "

"Be brave sir. Make your own family. George is waiting outside. Go get your happy ever after."

" Thank you Anthea. "

As Mycroft left his office, somewhere else in London Greg was settling down to the ever present battle with the Paperwork Dragon.

"Lestrade."

" Gregory, I was wondering are you free later, thought I might invite you to dinner at my apartment unfortunately I won't be seen in public for a few days. "

"Any time you known this already Mycroft. Where and when."

" seven thirty, i will send George to pick you pick. "

"Okay see you later."

" what do you want John. Am busy doing all the boring stuff you know like paperwork. "

"Wondered if you had seen Sherlock today."

" no I havent, why. You lost him. "

"His mother has been giving him grief about the sister, he mumbled something about fixing it and left. Haven't heard from him since."

" Nope haven't seen or heard from him. Check with Mycroft he will probably know where he is. "

"Tried that can't get through, lines blocked or something. Not that I tried more than once anyway. He still makes me angry."

" Who Mycroft. Why would he make you angry still, it's not like he broke into your home and set up a little physiological torture now is it. "

"Ha bloody ha. The man is power mad locking his sister away like that, treating Sherlock the way he did. He just rubs me up the wrong way. Kidnapping bastard."

" well like I said. Not seen him, if I do I will tell him to call you will i. Now I have work to finish got a date tonight. Leaving here on time and nothing and nobody will stop me. That includes you and Sherlock. See you around John. Don't phone or text me later I will hopefully be very busy."

"Yea rub it in why don t you, any one I know."

" Nope, and you never will. See you John. "

Fucking arrogant bastard. Both as bad as each other.

"Who"

"Sorry Sally, the arsehole and his sidekick. Think I am their own personal boredom buster and Sherlock wrangler. Am not before you say anything, besides I have a date later. Leaving on time. No phone calls am taking time off. I will be leaving my mobile here in the safe, make sure everyone knows will you Sally. Pop it on the white boards I will email everyone as well. Just make it official, taking tomorrow off too. Same thing applies, no contact. "

"Your not on for the next three days boss. Email came through about ten minutes ago. Everything to go to Dimmock and McGregor. Then Anthea phoned me. She asked me to pass on a message. Go for it. That's the mesage. Me I say about fucking time too. Now why don't you leave early, go on give you time for some pampering make yourself pretty for your date. "

"Get to fuck Donovan, get lost before I burst you back to uniform."

" yea right it would take you too long to train someone else and you don't have that much time left until you retire anyway"

"" get out go annoy someone else for fuck sake. Am leaving okay. "

"Enjoy your date say hi from me."

" Out."

the sounds of Sallys laughter echoing around his office makes him grin. She is a good lass since she seen the truth about Philip Anderson, dating Anthea has helped as well. More grounded now. Another thing to thank Mycroft for he thinks to himself. 

Right what to wear tonight, his good black jeans with a nice new polo shirt he had been saving. His good Chelsea boots and his vintage leather jacket. Play to his strengths. A nice long shower get rid of the smell of the yard. Could break into my wine stash take two nice bottles one white one red cover all the bases. Wonder if I have time to make a dessert or just take the fixings with me do it in Mys kitchen. Yea that sounds better. Seen some nice apricots in Tescos quick trip in there then get ice cream as well the good stuff. Apricot galette and ice cream it is then. Send My a message telling him dessert is coming with me. Yes that's a good idea.

I will bring dessert Apricot galette and vanilla ice cream if that's okay.☺ I can put it together and get it cooking while we eat dinner. I will bring the ice cream too. Just buying some don't have time to make My own tonight, I will save that for another night.

Yes please .

Okay see you later xI

"You alright George. You look a bit pissed."

" bad day at the office Greg. Better now though. You are heading to an apartment that you haven't been too yet. It's a secure building I will escort you in and get you registered. Once that's done they will escort you to Mr. Holmes. I can then let Rashid take over while I head home to the Mrs. "

"Really its that bad is it. "

"Yeah Mr. Holmes will explain Greg. Not my place now is it. Am his sometimes muscle and day time driver. We all like our boss, he is easy to manage would you believe and he treats us like humans. Worked for some right idiots in my time. "

"I know that feeling George. Worked a bar when I was at uni one of those upmarket wine bars Jesus that was horrible. Bunch of arseholes with too much money. Saying that I did arrest quite a few of them for drugs later."

" access to the building is through this garage Greg. There is a door at the front but it isn't manned at night. Security services like it locked at night. Bit of a special building this has only three apartments. Ask Mr. Holmes about it. He knows it's secrets. "

"Doesn't he know everyone's secrets."

" Probably. Harry this is DCI Greg Lestrade Mr. Holmes guest. Contained in the carrier bag, the makings for peach galette and ice cream and two bottles of wine. Pop that up there Greg. Let Harry check. 

Right that's me Greg, am off. Enjoy your evening."

"Night George."

" sign here please sir. And here as well. Your bag is fine. You can have that back. Lift is this way sir. Swipe card and finger print access for the lift. Once you are in it will take you directly to Mr. Holmes. Enjoy your evening sir. "

"Thanks Harry."

" Wow, never had a lift bring me right into an apartment before. Mycroft what happened to your face."

"Yes it's rather convenient isn't it. Come on through. Give me your jacket. Now that you are here the lift will stay up here it gets locked to the floor here. Access to the lift has to come through me. A long story Greg perhaps I can share it with you during dinner. Kitchen is this way. "

"I could work miracles in here it's beautiful. What are we having any way brought some wine one of each. "

"Mushroom risotto, I felt like something vegetarian tonight. And I noticed you tend to order that when it's on the menu. Besides it will leave plenty of room for dessert. Let me get the ice cream in the freezer. Pans are there and the kitchen is yours I will stay here out your way. Dinner won't take long once you have the galette in to cook."

" Come on then who hit you. "

"It wasn't a fist, Sherlocks head he always was a dirty fighter, he prefers it that way. People don't expect him to be well versed in violent conduct. He is, he is very well versed. He head butted me earlier on today, I refused to get him and mummy access to Eurus. Told him I arranged it. She now refuses to see them. Can't blame her I don't want to see them either. Anthea has removed them from my phone and my life. She has taken over my duties today to them all. I can't do this any more Gregory. They take and take and give nothing in return. He stated quite bluntly he didn't care about me and he never had I was there to get him out of jail only. This place is my refuge. They don't know about it and they never will. He can't get access here. I designed it you see. Garage access is by remote and an electronic chip in the car. Lift from the garage to reception is completely separate and again operated by remote a different one. Access to the main lift swipe card and finger print. I send the lift down from here only when I see my guest arriving. And I am notified when the garage is accessed I can track every single person in this building. I know when someone tries to gain access that shouldnt."

" George said it's three apartments here. Don't your neighbours complain about the security. "

"I don't have neighbours Gregory. I own the building. I have owned it since the 90's. this is my bolt hole. My impregnable castle. My refuge. The Kensington house is my public face this is my private one. There are at maximum 7 people who know this belongs to me and you and Anthea are the only ones who can access this apartment. The rest are security personnel. My parents Sherlock and John Watson can no longer contact me directly."

"He called me earlier to find out if I had seen Sherlock. I hadn't of course told him that too. Makes me angry The way they both speak about you. No need for that, if it wasn't for both of us Sherlock would be dead and buried by now. Just another drug statistic. John Watson has his own issues, I have seen some of the shit he does too. They deserve each other that pair, they both need help with their own issues. Won't do it though think they get off on it to be honest."

" Anthea, had him locked in one of our interview rooms before I left, she set my nose as well. Sent me home. Told me to take a chance on you. "

"Smart woman that Anthea. She sees way more than people realise."

" yes and that's just one of the reasons I hired her. She won't tell me what she has done to him, but you can bet it is painful and long lasting. She tends to me like a mother hen with just one chick. "

"Yea know that feeling have my own haven't i. They make a good pair. Anthea and Sally. She is much more settled these days grounded, not so prickly. She has even stopped winding Sherlock up not that he has stopped doing it to her. Now she just smiles and ignores him. He hates it. She doesn't take the bait anymore. And he hates her for it. Doesn't have Anderson now either since he went to Manchester. My crime scenes are very quiet these days. No prancing prat upsetting my team. He hasn't deigned to come to one for weeks I have stopped asking him. He was raging about the Peckham poisoner, but we solved it before he even got there and boy did he hate that. He needs to grow up My we can't keep treating him like a child. Big enough and ugly enough to fix his own problems just like we all have to eventually. "

"I couldn't agree more. We are eating in here Gregory will you set the table please. Plates and cutlery just there at your elbow. Glasses in the cupboard over your head. Napkins beside the cutlery. "

"Sure. It smells great My. My gran used to make it for me an Italian married to a frenchman both living in Londn between the wars, who was a chef who never ever cooked at home. She wouldn't let him near her kitchen, he had his she had hers. They both taught me to cook. Started when I was old enough to hold a knife properly. My Pannetone is excellent or so my gran used to say. Haven't made it for years too much for just one person. Made it once had to take it into work, I get nagged every year to bring in another. I make good brioche too. Now that I do make. Usually as a treat and I have the weekend off. Make it Friday night eat it over the weekend. Dad gave me gran and grandpere's recipe books after mum died. My most treasured possessions. Ink is a bit faded now will need to get them copied down again sometime soon while I can still read them."

"I can see you are going to be harmful to my waist line. "

"Oh I can think of ways to work off some extra calories here and there My love. Sorry been calling you that in my head for years. "

"How long."

" about ten years almost from the start, I think that's why she started cheating. I had already started to leave her even before I knew the reason. We should never have married. But it was what all our friends were doing. We just followed along. Make do and mend I suppose. We tried but we didn't have that base to build on. Too stubborn to call quits before the wedding."

"You didn't cheat though, she did frequently and very seldom with the same man. "

"I need to check the galette give me your plate I will rinse them off and start to fill the dishwasher. Galette will need to rest for a couple of minutes, get the ice cream love please. Do you have a trivet for the pan too. There should be more than enough for two nights . It freezes great too My. Just let it go cold and pop in a container. Goes nice with custard too. Gran made Creme Anglaise mum made custard. "

"So do you speak Italian as well as French then Gregory."

"Yea, I do. "

"This is wonderful Gregory. Thank you, I always seem to be thanking you for something, saving Sherlock keeping him occupied, saving me after Sherrinford. "

"I honestly thought you knew how I felt about you, especially after Sherrinford. Even John noticed it. Not that he had anything good to say about it. Told him at the time nothing to do with him my private life was that private. I didn't agree with his choices he didn't agree with mine. We left it at that. Don't see as much of him now anyway thankfully. Can't abide bullies and that's exactly what they both are bullies. "

"I suppose it will feel very strange not be notified when they do something incredibly stupid. Or they both get injured. Think it will unsettle me for a while, then I will not even notice the loss. I have had him first in my life since he was borne. She hated the fact I could get him to stop crying even as a new borne. I think that's why she had Eurus so soon after Sherlock. She was the same cried whenever mummy picked her up. I paid for it all of course. All my fault Victor Musgrave Eurus"s psychosis Sherlock deleting his memories, his drug addiction, all my fault. Never hers or fathers mine all mine. Be very strange indeed. "

"Your brother and sister are adults My. They both have their own demons to battle, you can't do that for them. You said Eurus was responding well to that new therapist and that's good. Sherlock will never feel the need to see one. As far as he is concerned their is nothing wrong with him, we both know that isn't true. But he needs to reach that conclusion before he will do anything about it. Sometimes we just have to say stop, enough is enough. Stand back and away from their destructive behaviours, admit we can't fix them love. They have to do that themselves."

"And that is the hard part Gregory, especially for me. I control so much to admit I can't and don't control them is very hard for me."

" we can only control ourselves love. That's it just that. Besides hopefully we will be too busy to bother with the bullies of Baker Street and I include Martha Hudson in that as well. Never did think she was as harmless as she makes out. Anyone who was married to a major drug dealer isn't meek and mild by any stretch of the imagination. She knew what he did when she married him. I also think she was the insider giving information to the feds. I know she told Sherlock where the books were kept. He let that slip when he was high as kite one night. He also said the feds let her keep a lot of the money, that's when she bought Baker Street. Not sure he remembers telling me that though. And he would deny it too. The Jaguar in the garage too. Wouldn't be surprised if she still isn't profiting from drugs in some ways. She seems to always have access to weed anyway. But one thing I do know it isn't here in London. I did some checks after Sherlock moved in didn't want him in that situation depending on his drug dealer for the roof over his head. "

"I did my own checking about Martha Hudson and I too came to that conclusion. It also didn't help that I had words with her regarding that same thing. She has hated me since then. She knows only too well that I will destroy her carefully cultivated personality if she ever involved Sherlock in her carefully hidden business affairs. She isn't that stupid Gregory. "

"Come on My, show me the rest of your castle. Only seen the kitchen so far."

"Through here the lounge and entertainment room, my library and office down that short hall two ensuite bedrooms while my own bedroom with my own ensuite and dressing room is down the hall opposite this one. Large enough to give me everything I want or need small enough to look after myself. I do all my own housework. Didn't see the point in all that security when I let some stranger access my home to clean up after me. Come with me I will shown you my haven. "

"Makes sense that. So what else do you want to do tonight, we can call it a night if you want as well. Sort of hoping it won't be though. Talk somemore about us and what we both want from each other. Define the parameters of us going forward if you like. "

Greg was almost speechless as he stepped out onto a roof terrace, covered in raised plant beds full of flowers and vegetables small tables and chairs set in little secluded areas with trailing plants hiding them from view. A large open area with a barbecue and pizza oven in a covered area housing almost a full kitchen. Garden furniture surrounding a fire pit and the smell of flowers everywhere.

" Wow, it's beautiful up here. Magical even. You do the gardening up here don't you. My I could live up here, very easily. This is why George said this buildings had secrets isn't it. "

" Yes, I have had a few team meeting up here, my way of thanking my own staff for their loyalty and friendship. Things that were missing in my life. I pay my staff well for their loyalty Greg. This here helps to ensure it stays that way. Anthea wants to marry up here one-day. This up here is me Greg. This is the Mycroft I should have been if my parents weren't my parents if my brother and sister weren't my brother and sister. This here is my heart, my sanctuary up here I don't care about anyone else down there, They don't matter when I am up here. I want you to feel that way too. "

"My love, I want the dinners in, film nights, reading books while we each destress, cooking together making a life together be there for each other when nobody else is be each other's emergency contact for when the shit hits the fan, love each other to the exclusion of everyone else. Mycroft I won't ever cheat on you I certainly won't raise my fists to you either, I want us to be it for each other. This what I want. I know I am rushing this a bit, after all we only took the first step tonight but I need you to realise something I love you but I also like and respect you and that doesn't happen very often in this life. I want you to be my best friend my last lover and my husband. But not just yet. We can go as slow as we want or as fast. But it will be always together I hope."

" that sounds like bliss to me Gregory. As long as it's together I will agree to anything you want. I too want all that but I would also like to court I am old fashioned Gregory we both know that. I like the idea of a courtship but we have known each other for almost ten years I think we could be together yet still court. Move in here with me. You can take one of the guest rooms or move directly into mine. My office is large enough for us both to work in if need be. Let's make this our home. I have been cutting back on my duties since Sherrinford. I very seldom go abroad now I leave it to Anthea and her coven of apprentices, she is very adept at spotting and nurturing diverse talents she will be very well placed in the next few years to take over my role completely, hopefully by then we will have married and both retired young enough to travel to all the places we want to vist, do all the things we want to do. Be all we want to be Greg. Let the demons below our feet sleep while we live free up here."

"Yea, sounds good to me love. Perhaps we can beat Anthea. Get married up here before her and Sally do. "


End file.
